This invention pertains to the art of electrical sockets and, more particularly, to sockets which are mounted in dielectric boards for receiving leads. The invention finds specific application in sockets for receiving integrated circuit leads and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has other applications and may be used, for example, for receiving electrical wires, leads from transistors, electro-mechanical relays, capacitors, and other electrical components. The sockets themselves are adapted to be received in other sockets to function as integrated circuit carriers or to be hard wired.
Conventionally, integrated circuit lead sockets include a generally tubular portion for receiving each lead. The tubular portion defines an interior bore which is approximately 10 to 20 millimeters in length and has an interior diameter of approximately 0.75 to 1.5 millimeters. To improve electrical contact between the socket and the leads, an insert which includes a plurality of inwardly biased spring leaves is frictionally inserted into the interior bore. A solid wrapping post, having a generally square cross-section and a length of approximately 10 to 20 millimeters, extends axially from the tubular portion to facilitate electrical interconnection with associated circuitry.
Heretofore, some integrated circuit lead sockets have been manufactured by stamping and other conventional forming techniques. However, quality control of stamped sockets is very difficult. Often, the sockets are out of round or have unplated areas. These defects reduce the integrity of electrical interconnection with the leads, increase the potential for corrosion, and increase the likelihood of failure.
To obtain an acceptable level of reliability, lead sockets are almost universally machined. A single piece of metal is machined around its periphery to form the appropriate grooves, camming surfaces, and other peripheral features for connecting the socket with the dielectric board material. An upper part of the socket is bored axially from one end to form the lead receiving opening and a solid, generally square wrapping post is machined at the other end. Commonly, the bore is flared adjacent the open end and a leaf spring type insert is press fit thereinto for frictional retention of a lead. The sockets are typically mounted in a dielectric board material by force fit relationships between an external peripheral groove in each socket and the side wall of the associated opening in the board material. As will be readily appreciated, precise boring and machining of these small parts is relatively difficult and labor intensive.
The present invention provides a new and improved lead socket which is as reliable and precise as machined sockets, yet is less complex and less labor intensive to manufacture.